


Gotta Start Somewhere

by midillu



Series: Voltron Highschool AU Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sassy Keith (Voltron), Songfic, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), allthetags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: This is a summary of my Voltron Highschool!AU seriesuniversein story form, and then on to the drabbles. Klance for sure. Other ships probably to be platonic. I AM taking requests, but mostly for/with songs. In other words, if you have a request, give me a song title. Any specific plot idea is not required, but if you have one, I'd be happy to hear it.





	

Hunk and Lance became friends when they were toddlers. They both came from rather large families, that happened to live right next door to each other. and since their mothers were close, they practically lived at each other's houses. So naturally, when Lance decided he wanted to go to Voltron Tech, an up-and-coming boarding school not two hours away, Hunk decided to go with him.

The duo got scholarships for their sophomore to senior years of high school (how that's possible, no one knows), and headed off to school. They managed to get a dorm room together, and by the end of the first two months they had managed to fit right in. They got partnered with Pidge within the first couple of weeks, and the three quickly became inseparable. Both Lance and Hunk loved their classes, and Lance felt like he was in heaven. Everything was perfect. Well, except for him; the stuck up, pompous jerk.

* * *

Keith only decided to go to VT because of his brother. Shiro had just finished his sophomore year when their dad died, and Keith, his freshman, but they were left with enough to get them through school. Shiro started working almost immediately anyways, picking up some odd jobs here and there, enough to have a little extra now and then. When Shiro was offered a full-ride scholarship to a fancy new school, he couldn't refuse. A month after he got the invitation, a day after he attended the orientation, he was already trying to convince Keith to attend as well.

Keith was reluctant, comfortable with where he was, but he couldn't refuse the scholarship he was offered (after Shiro sent in an extensive recommendation letter, against Keith's wishes). Neither brother made the decision to move into the dorms by the time it was time for Keith to start, as the dorms were separated by grade level, and Keith refused to go if he was going to be separated from his only remaining family. So they kept the apartment they had lived in for years with their dad, conveniently only a short bus ride from the school, and started school together.

Two weeks after Shiro and Keith started, Shiro came home all excited about this guy he had met. That weekend Keith got to meet Matt, and was surprised to find that he didn't mind the guy. Keith had never been social, especially after their dad died, but he found himself becoming comfortable around Matt. Especially after meeting Matt's eccentric younger sister, he was forced to admit that he had started to love the Holt siblings.

Keith was starting to feel satisfied with his life. Maybe even happy. That is, except for him; that obnoxious prick that couldn't seem to leave him alone.

* * *

Pidge was probably a genius. She had skipped a year (she probably would've skipped more, but both her dad and her brother wanted to make sure she still got the chance to be social, to be a teenager), and she excelled in all things computer. Her father taught her how to code when she was eight, and she bonded with her brother over computers. The two were nerds to the core, and proud of it. Pidge had also developed a love for science, and was always experimenting on something or another.

When Voltron Tech heard about some of Matt and Pidge's work, they were immediately recruited. They had been recruited by numerous schools before, but for some reason they were both drawn to that one. When Pidge met Hunk and Lance, and Matt met Shiro and Keith, they wouldn't shut up about them. Finally, after a few weeks of nonestop chatter about their new friends and their new school, their dad asked (begged) them to get their friends together and spend time with them, instead of just talking about them. So they planned a group hangout.

Almost everyone immediately got along, that is except for Lance and Keith. The two went together like oil and water. Pidge and Matt found out later, through Shiro and Hunk, that the two had been rivals from day one. Always at each others' throats. So the Holt duo made it their mission to force Keith and Lance to get along.

It took awhile, but eventually the rivalry died down to playful teasing. The two could still argue over nothing, but it was more for the hell of it than anything. Their group quickly settled into a comfortable routine, hanging out before school, during lunch and free periods, after school, and on weekends. None of them really understood why their little band of misfits worked, but it did. And who were they to question it?

* * *

Quick recap for ages/grades-

Pidge/Keith/Lance/Hunk- 10th grade (though Pidge is a year younger)

Shiro/Matt- 11th grade

 


End file.
